


Sparring?

by thesmpsimp



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade-centric, DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmpsimp/pseuds/thesmpsimp
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/You
Kudos: 75





	Sparring?

Sweat glued your shirt to your back, focused on making a hit. Your eyes stayed focused, swinging full force towards Techno, watching him stumble back. “Good!” Despite the affirmation, his face didn’t change, focused as he’d raised his shield when you swung once again. 

Stumbling back, you stepped aside as you heard the grass move and lifted your shield, his sword clanging off of it as he rolled onto the grass. Missing no beat, you rushed over, a foot settling on the hand wielding his sword, holding yours at his chest. “Give up?” Despite your victory this spar, you still were breathless, as his was controlled. With a grin, he let go of his sword, nodding. “Good, you’re rushing still. But we can work tomorrow, it’s getting dark.” 

You stepped off, holding the wooden sword and helping him up. You’d realized he was telling the truth, the sun beginning to hide away again. As you both walked back to the base, you’d gotten the first shower, taking a little longer than usual to assist sore muscles in calming. Sliding on whatever seemed comfortable, you’d returned, seeing the baked potato, grinning weakly. “Go on, thanks, teach.”

With a snort, he shoved you weakly, disappearing as you’d let your body finally relax. Fighting with your boyfriend has never been more fun. 


End file.
